Efforts to lower utility bills have led businesses to require that certain devices such as computers, printers, modems, etc., be powered-off when they are not being used. Similarly, in some locales throughout the world, constraints on available sources of power require that certain devices be powered off when not being used so that the available power can be allocated to other devices which are being used. Although such efforts to conserve power have the benefit of lowering utility bills, such efforts also result in an unintended problem. Specifically, when a device has some components which are powered off while at least one of its components remains powered, the powered component can be corrupted by noise introduced by the powered-off components. Such noise can also be introduced when the powered-off components are powered back on.
At present there are no conventional systems for addressing this problem. Accordingly, there exists a need for a system which protects a powered component of a device from being corrupted by noise introduced by attached powered-off components. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide such a system.